But My Heart Swears By Her
by articcat621
Summary: A collection of drabbles in response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 159_

___Prompt: D is for Dinnertime_

* * *

Harry watched with a smile on his face as his youngest son Albus ran around chasing James. Melody sat in the corner play with Lily.

He had four beautiful children. Albus and James looked just like Harry, each with black hair and green eyes. Melody and Lily both looked like their mother. Melody had blonde hair and blue eyes, while Lily had blonde hair and green eyes.

Harry had never suspected that he would settle down after the war with Luna; everyone had always thought it'd be Ginny. But after everything he had been through, Harry wanted peace and quiet, while Ginny had wanted to be in the limelight.

"Dinner's ready!" Luna called from the back porch.

There was a squeal of excitement. All the kids came rushing towards the house. "I wuv dinnertime!" Albus cried, scrambling into the kitchen.

Harry smiled, giving Luna a quick kiss. Luna was peace and quiet. She was everything he would ever need.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 167  
_

___Prompt: C is for Catastrophic  
_

* * *

Luna let out a gasp as she continued to tear through her bedroom frantically.

Harry sighed, opening their bedroom door. Clothes were strewn all over the place. Luna was in the closet, digging around for something.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He asked, coming up behind her. The two of them were supposed to go out for dinner while Xeno watched the kids.

Luna turned, her big blue eyes filled with tears. "Oh Harry! Something catastrophic has happened!"

"What!" He asked, feeling alarmed.

"I've lost one of my radish earrings!" Luna exclaimed, the tears pouring over now.

Harry chuckled silently to himself, pulling his wife in for a hug. "Luna dear, losing an earring isn't catastrophic. It's sad, but not that sad."

Luna sniffled in his embrace.

Harry pulled back, giving her a quick kiss. "Come on, we'll find it together."

Luna smiled up at him. "Thanks Harry. I knew I married you for a reason."

Harry grinned. "I love you." He kissed her. "Now let's find that earring."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 127  
_

___Prompt: B is for Birds_

* * *

Luna looked through her binoculars at the birds near the watering hole. Harry had decided that the two of them would take a second honeymoon, so they now found each other in East Africa, specifically in Kenya.

He had wanted to take her somewhere she could conduct her research, so she was ecstatic when she found out.

"Harry, look at the way the bird is moving its arms, it must be doing a mating dance." Luna commented, giving Harry a quick smile before turning back to the birds.

Personally, Harry thought the bird looked like it was having a seizure, but agreed with her anyways. He loved seeing Luna so happy. Reaching over, he gave her hand a squeeze before picking up his own set of binoculars.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 108_

_Prompt: F is for Fanatic_

* * *

"Harry dear, did you see my new article?" Luna cried out in excitement. Clutching the paper, she ran into the living room, where Harry was playing with Melody.

"No, I haven't. Wasn't it just published today?" Harry said, taking the journal from his wife. Luna had an article about nargles posted in a journal… a famous wizarding nature journal. Harry's heart swelled with pride.

"Isn't this wonderful? OH! I must write to my dad." She rushed off towards the kitchen.

Harry grinned. "Melody, your mother is such a fanatic." She cooed in response.

It was true, Luna was so enthusiastic for all her work. She deserved some reward.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 105_

_Prompt: O is for Onion_

* * *

Harry moved into the kitchen, surprised to see Luna crying. Immediately, he thought something was wrong. "Luna?" he asked worriedly.

She turned to him, her big blue eyes filled with tears.

Harry pulled her close, quickly wiping them away. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she squeezed her tightly. "Luna, if something is wrong, you can tell me, you know that, don't you?"

Luna just sniffled, mumbling something into his chest.

"Luna?" Harry asked, unsure of what she just said.

Luna looked up, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I was just cutting the onions!"

She smiled at Harry, who burst out laughing in response.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 152_

_Prompt: H is for Higgs Boson_

* * *

Harry walked in the door. "Luna, where are you?" he called out.

"In the lab!" she called back.

Harry shook his head, a smile on his face. Luna was always running experiments of some sort. Putting his stuff on the table, he made his way downstairs. "What are you working on?" he asked, taking in the sight of her wearing a lab coat.

"Some Muggle work. Supposedly this particle here is called the Higgs boson, but there is still some uncertainty."

Harry felt stupid. He was the one with the muggle background, yet he knew nothing of physics. "And why is it important to discover if that's the actually particle?"

Luna smiled. "Because, it would explain why some particles have mass, while others don't. Currently, it's believed that no particles should have any mass."

Harry nodded. "All right, I'm just going to go make dinner."

Luna nodded, turning back towards her work.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 151_

_Prompt: E is for Elusive_

* * *

"Luna, what are we looking for again?" Harry asked, following his wife into the pond.

"We want to the giant squid to come over and see us," Luna answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does Professor McGonagall know we're playing in the Black Lake?"

Luna laughed, "Of course she does. Now be quiet, or else the squid will never come."

The two of them stood there, knee deep in the water for well over an hour. "Luna," Harry said gently, "I don't think the squid is coming today."

Luna nodded. "I didn't expect it too. I mean, the giant squid is one of the most elusive inhabitants of this lake." She shrugged, turning to walk out of the water. "It was worth a shot."

Harry smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time."

Luna nodded, leaning over and giving Harry a quick kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 109_

_Prompt: Y is for Yellow_

* * *

Harry grinned, looking at all the pictures Xeno had up on the wall. There were pictures of Luna through various stages of her life, and each picture was filled with happiness and innocence. It seemed Luna had been perfect throughout her entire life.

Moving to the next picture, he saw a picture of Luna from Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was smiling at the camera, performing a small twirl. Harry smiled as he remembered her dancing eccentrically in her yellow sundress.

She was beautiful. "That's my favorite picture too," Luna said, appearing beside him.

Harry turned and gave her a small kiss. "Beautiful," he whispered, before kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 118_

_Prompt: X is for X chromosome_

* * *

"Dad, what's an x chromosome?" James asked, coming up to his parents.

Harry chuckled. "Why on earth do you want to know that?"

James shrugged. "It was written in one of Mum's journals but it didn't give the definition. I was just wondering if you knew."

"Well, it's part of your genetics."

"My genetics?" James asked, cocking his head. "Oh, you mean my DNA!"

Luna nodded. "Mhmm, girls have two x chromosomes, while boys have an x and a y."

James nodded. "All right, now I get it. Thanks guys," he ran back towards the study.

"He'll be a scientist someday," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Harry nodded. "Just like her mother." He squeezed Luna's hand tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that is Harry Potter related. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Word Count: 143_

_Prompt: R is for Ravenous_

* * *

Harry walked in the door. "Luna, dear?"

"In the kitchen!" she called.

Harry moved into the kitchen, a smile on face. He froze when he took in Luna's appearance. She was dressed up, wearing a red dress that hugged her frame tightly. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing some black heels. Dinner was laid out on the table with a few lit candles.

Harry felt his throat go dry. Luna was gorgeous. She always have the feel of cute shyness about her, but moments like this, she looked dress to kill.

"You hungry Harry?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Ravenous darling," he replied, waggling his eyebrows. Crossing the room, he pulled her in for a sensuous kiss. "I am the luckiest man in the world," he whispered, before brushing his lips with hers.


End file.
